


Projected lies

by anaallen44



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012)
Genre: Mutation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-11
Updated: 2017-05-11
Packaged: 2018-10-28 04:11:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10823481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anaallen44/pseuds/anaallen44
Summary: They didn't know, wouldn't understand his obsession, his wish to become human, even if that wish came at the price of working for shredder.





	Projected lies

Donatello was no stranger to manipulation, it was a tactic he used often on Casey. Knowing his brothers weren't easily to deceive as they once were in their youth. Manipulation: The act of influencing, controlling someone, or something to your advantage. Donnie was no stranger to the concept, he knew all which was involved. So why was he allowing the words which flowed from his adversary's mouth affect him in the ways common with being manipulated? Why was he considering working for the Shredder? Easy, Shredder was offering something he longed for and thought to never be possible, to be human. How he knew of his desires and crush was unknown, but sooner then never he found himself shaking hands with Shredder in a silent agreement. With a turn of the dial on Donnie's watch it began to glowed, a 0% popping up. The percentage started counting up in time with the watches holographic technology, which consumed his green complexion. Climbing up his arm to his chest then down his body, all the while spreading to his neck and face. Revealing human features throughout, his choice of body properties showed. Brown skin, black hair, and a relatively hairless body, when asked to choose a name for himself Donnie decided to go with Baxter Stockman. The next few days had been his most memorable, walking amongst the humans, communicating, and making connections with fellow scientist. It was a dream come true, he could read whatever and explore anywhere he pleased, the only condition....stabilize the mutagen to useable standards. Donnie knew why, and as much as he wanted to decline the offer, risking his only chances at ever being human. He agreed, wanting the milk as much as he could out of this opportunity till his brothers inevitable save. Choosing to work at a slow steady pace, even with Shredder's hired scientist looking over his shoulder ever hour of the day it was a miracle he made it through the week without reprocussions. He knew this day would come, as he hears the alarm blaring throughout Shredders domain. He had been gone for a week, his brothers previously tried to save him, failing multiple times in the process. They made it farther this time. Donnie knew it was an accident, but the feel of Mikey shoving him into the mutagen riddled desk mid transformation was different. An accident yeah, but the result wasn't a hurting toe or water soaked notes, it was more grotesque. He fell into his right side, arms spread in a desperate attempt to keep balance proved useless as he fell into his mutated doom. The watches electrical circuts sleeved up his arm, wire like cables streamed under his permanent holographic skin. Progressing through his mutagen covered side, the percentage staining on his wrist like a tattoo forever on 56%. His face stuck mid transformation leaving one side green the other a glitch of brown and green, leaving the eye forever blind. The transformation itself was harmless, but the feeling and sight of the wires cables sprouting and growing through his body was horrifying. He screamed in horror, running to the closest sink to wash the mutagen off, but too late to do so, as it had done its worst.


End file.
